


Let's Get Cheesed Up

by Calicornia



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Marsupial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia





	Let's Get Cheesed Up

Mohammad Avdol put his shawarma in the oven. 

"Fuck, is this how this is supposed to be cooked?" Avdol cried. Tony Stark flew in through his window, showering glass all over the mans tarrot cards.

"I dunno man, but imma eat that shit regardless."

"This is already ass." Polnareff scoffed in french.

"Thicc ass." Joseph screeched, slapping his thick cakes with a spatula. Josuke had an existential crisid

"Oh shit that dude just pilated over the fuckin wall!" Okuyasu accidentally touched Josuke's pomp and awakened the marsupial.

The light radiated from the marsupial. The all consuming pouch absorbed the matter surrounding it, creating a sinkhole.

"I aint never seen a hole that big!" Mr. Krabs scuttled towards the ring of bullshit that encased nothing, "Well, except for the hooker I fucked! Arghahaha!" Squidward lay defeated, it wouldn't be long before Sandy repeated the cycle. A lone finger stretched out of the hole.

Squidward was morally conflicted, and Mr. Krabs' laughter didn't help. Should he end the marisupial rebirth now? Or should he ignore it? It's not like he had time to decide, the finger beckoned. Squidward's right tentacle gripped the finger, extending it upwards.

"Climb up me, Squidward." A voice came down straight from the heavens, and the cephalapod obeyed. The 'plop' 'plop' of his suction cups echoed across the wasteland.

"Squidward..." Jotaro at the tip of the finger whispered, "That Mr. Krabs is a false Prophet... Yare Yare..."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ILL OF THE MOST HOLY MR. KRABS IN MY GOOD PATTY FLIPPIN HOUSEHOLD!" Spongebob seeped up through the floorboard and violently slashed at the hat mans ankles.

"STAH PLATCHINA ZA WARUDO!" Squidward screamed, his nose flopping up and hitting him right in the cornea. Time stopped and Squiward dropkicked Jotaro out of the way with every single one of his legs.

"Wow, that Squidward has some real Big Dick Energy." Speedwagon mused as he withdrew cooly from the Krusty Krabs' freezer. Time was still stopped, but Robert E. O. Speedwagon was above the law.

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T ENJOY ADAM SANDLER MOVIES!" Speedwagon t-posed, his final smash! 

"Oh shit!" Squidward injected Krabby Patty secret formula into his veins, "You've awakened the wrath of a god!" The arena shook, spirals of debris swarmed the scene, creating a referee.

"It's tiiiime for hockey!" Okuyasu yelped, "We're playing by Alaskan Pipeline rules, so don't clench that ass too hard!" Squidward scoffed, the upper hand, arm, and torso was his.

"Winner takes all." Speedwagon flipped his hockey stick, charging it with big dick energy.

"More like Skinner takes ball." Squidward broke his hockey stick in half, releasing the cursed spirit that inhabited it.

"Ready, set," Both men stared at the hockey puck, ready to shoot it across the globe. "GO!" In just five seconds, Squidward had hit a home run. Speedwagon intercepted by using the ultimate touchdown, injuring his left arm in the process. The squid took this chance to become a Quarterback and charge into Speedwagon, knocking him out cold.

"I win," Squidward spat out blood, "Speedward Tentawagon." But poor naive Squidward didn't realize.

Without Robert E. O. Speedwagon,

Winning could not be acchived,

When Speedwagon loses,

We all Lose.


End file.
